deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hyper Anon/Season 5 Review
I'm going to be making a review on season 5 of death battle! Basically what Alemon97 did. Black Panther VS Batman Pros *Amazing connection *I've been waiting for this match for quite some time *Character I was rooting for won *Jokes were funny *"Waka-where now?" *The finisher was pretty cool *"Who knew getting high could turn you into a superhero?" *The animal sequence was also pretty cool *Screwattack acknowleges that Batman appeared 3 times. *I like the sequence when they go inside the sewer Cons *Why were they fighting? They just saw each other and T'Challa said "To challenge a king is to face the might of his people!" *Why did T'Challa take off his mask as he said that? *Why did Batman reply with "I'll give them something to fear."? *Wait if Batman has explosive gels and stuff, doesn't that mean the whale would explode when it ate Batman? *I know BP rips apart Batman with his barehands but for some reason, I can't help but think they only made BP win because it was Black History Month and Black Panther was coming out. *Batman appears a third time? *Don't whales not eat people? Fight was pretty good, nothing special. The finisher was pretty good. But the biggest problem is that they could've explained why T'Challa won better. Screwattack is kinda saying that BP only won because of his vibranium armor, but they could've elaborated on the fact that when fighting superhuman people, Batman only deals with their superior stats by exploiting their weak points, but since BP's armor doesn't have any, Batman can't deal with Black Panther's strength and speed, and being outclassed in a fist fight, Batman has to resort to his weapons which wouldn't work on BP's armor which has survived similar weapons. With his hand to hand combat skills and weapons rendered moot, Batman's ace in the hole is his intelligence and stealth but T'Challa is the 8th smartest man in the world so he could match or even surpass Batman in that category, not to mention his senses counter Batman's stealth. But other than that, the fight was good, the analysis was good, the jokes were good, the fight was good, and the finisher was good. 'Rating' ''Good'' Raven VS Twillight Sparkle Pros *As a former Brony, I can say that this fight is right, and infact likely a stomp *Wiz: Hold your horses, Boomstick, we're "mare-ly" out of the gate. Boomstick: Ugh, reign it in, Wiz, your lame puns are "mustang" with my script.' *"Sorry to soil your fun!" *The fight has voice actors *Said voice acting isn't that bad *The idea is somewat intriguing *I kinda like the scene where Raven drains Twillight of her emotions *Person I was rooting/Better character won Cons *Raven had better opponents, like someone from Marvel and if the DC character has a Marvel Counterpart (Or vice versa), use the Marvel character. *If anything they should use Teen Titans Raven because DC Comics Raven turns her into glue. *Fight was pretty forgettable. *That TTG reference, I would be fine if they used that with TTG Raven or maybe even Teen Titans Raven but DC Comics Raven? Why? *Connection feels weak *Finisher is somewat underwhelming *The way Raven was potrayed in the battle *By comparing their backstories (A woman who has issues with her father after being mistreated by him vs a horse that wants to learn magic), comparing them seems almost disrespectful to Raven *Stomp Like I previously said, I used to be a Brony, and I remember watching Starscream vs Rainbow Dash back 2015 and being happy that RD won. Even though, I was rooting for Raven, I can't help but think that if I was still a brony and I saw Twillight get killed, I'd probably hate Screwattack. Anyway Raven has better opponents to face and comparing them is somewat disrespectful to Raven. Also this fight was a major stomp, Raven is Solar System Level likely Universe level via reality warping and MFTL, but I'm not to sure about her durability tho. And Rainbow Power Twillight wasn't used, Rainbow Power Twillight is Star Level but I'm not sure if the form is something she can access. Raven wins either way. Enough talking about my thoughts on who would win, let's talk about the fight itself. It was okay, a little boring but not terrible, it's somewhat forgettable tho, aside from the fact that it's featuring a pony. 'Rating Meh Jotaro VS Kenshiro Pros *Both characters are cool *Joseph Joestar *"Just like my pet rat!" *Wiz: The definition of hardness refers to an object's protection from scratches, but we could also compare this to pressure resistance or the possibility of fracture through a diamond's cleavage. Boomstick: (laughing) Wiz: Not that kind of cleavage! *"Omae Wa Mou Shinderu" "NANI?" *I love how no one noticed that Kenshiro touched Jotaro *"Yare Yare Daze" *I agree with the fight *That finisher Cons *Fight was somewat short but I do see why, I mean Kenshiro could kill Jotaro in a hit so they could only stretch the fight out for so long *Ken tapped Jojo about 50 seconds into the fight, so that's sorta implying the fight was over less than a minute into the fight. *Hasn't Jotaro's timestop not been worked around more often that it has? *They could've talked more about both of their abilities *Boomstick didn't make a diamond is unbreakable reference when they talked about Jotaro breaking diamonds *Character I was rooting for lost. Fight was pretty good, it was short but I do see why. The jokes seemed to work, and I do agree with the outcome, but I disagree with Kenshiro working around the timestop. Joseph Joestar also made this fight twice as good. Also I love Screwattacks use of the memes. 'Rating' Good '' Crash VS Spyro Pros *3d animated *It has voice actors *Fight was nice and long *Didn't seem to drag on *Jokes worked *"Okay, why do so many stories start with people just throwing babies into rivers? That's never a good idea!" *'Boomstick: Oh, damn! But all of this led to Spyro learning the ultimate element: the Convexity breath!' Wiz: Aether. '''Boomstick: Convexity.' Wiz: It's Aether. Boomstick: No, stupid! everyone calls it convexity *"Why the hell would he do that?! God, being Russian must be hard." *"What kind of magic were they smoking when they came up with that?!" *Spyro confused after seeing Crash break crates *I agree with the results *Guy I was rooting for won Cons *Spyro's face when Crash kills Sparx is uncanny *Finisher was underwhelming *The way Crash died from the Aether breath looked off *According to youtube comments, it's kind of a mismatch *Isn't Aku Aku outside help? (And Spyro still won) Pretty good fight, first 3d animated fight of Season 5. The jokes did work and the fight was intense. I agree because Spyro may be planet level. The only big flaw is the finisher seemed underwhelming, it should've lasted a few seconds longer with Crash screaming in agony as he is fading away, like Iron Man vs Lex Luthor. From what I've heard, this was a stomp because almost everyone on the comments said that Crash stood no chance but I'm not sure why because I highly doubt the people believe in planet level Spyro. Then again, I probably shouldn't take youtube comments seriously, one youtube comment suggested a battle between Ruby Rose and Goku Black 'Rating' Good Sora VS Pit Pros *Results are accurate *Sora and Pit's voice acting are pretty good *The finisher was okay *For some reason I love the way Pit's corpse falls to the ground *In some parts of the fight it feels like Sora is going to win and in some parts it feels like Pit is going to win *"Wait a minute, what the hell are Final Fantasy characters doing there?" *"If you're confused: Don't worry, you're not hallucinating." *The "My cabbages" clip from avatar Cons *Issa stomp *Donald's voice *Goofy saying "Atta boy Sora!" after Sora killed Pit *Not interested with either character The fight was good and did last fairly long. My only problem is that I don't really care about either Sora or Pit. But coming from someone who doesn't care for either of the characters, I enjoyed the fight. Wait NVM, I have another problem. The fight's a massive curbstomp. Sora is Star Level while Pit is Island level. But Screwattack did make some entertaining stomp matches so I'll let it slide. While the fight didn't get me interested with either character or their verse, the fight was enjoyable. 'Rating' Good Leon Kennedy vs Frank West Pros *Jokes worked *They used the joke about Frank covering wars *Fight was nice and long *I love how they both kill the zombies in the middle of the fight *Results were accurate (sadly) *Frank's jokes were funny *"Ice to meet you! Why don't you chill out?" *"is that Gene Simmons?" *"He's not snorting drugs, Boomstick!" *Double pun at the end *Voice acting was okay Cons *Frank's face in the thumbnail sorta stares into your soul *Character I was rooting for lost *How come the fight isn't in 3d? Just a nitpick *Is Frank that skilled in H2H combant? *Finisher was somewat abrupt *No blood when Leon blew up Frank? *How come the zombie instantly froze in the cyclone but Leon didn't? The fight was also good, season 5 is on a roll! I was rooting for Frank even though I knew Leon was going to win, most of the zombies in dead rising are peak human level, while the zombies in resident evil are wall level. And Frank's supossed to be a normal human. My biggest problem is that the fight wasn't in 3d. I mean come on! Resident Evil and Dead Rising are 3d games! But as usual the jokes were good and although the fight was 2d even though it shouldn't be, the animation was good as well. 'Rating' Good Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Pros * Research seemed good *Accurate result *That double pun *Voices seemed good *"Did you just say ballsack?" *Boomsticks reaction to Strange's spells *"Strange's mentor was slain by a creepy hentai monster" *I find it interesting how insane the two's feats are *Stripper Fate *Fight seemed pretty climatic *Said fight was also pretty unpredictable *Pretty good analysis *That possibly infinity war reference at the end Cons *In some parts of the fight, Strange and Fate sounded like they had the the same voice *When Fate entered he was supposed to yell "Stephen Strange" so loud that the sactum rumbled but he said it so casually. *Those closeups *Finisher seemed a bit underwhelming *Just a nitpick but when someone's astral form dies they don't crumble into dust iirc (In the Doctor Strange movie, when Strange destroys that guy's astral form, a hole is burned in his head) *When Nabu appears he looks like Doctor Fate himself rather than the Egyptian God appearence he has in the comics *Why couldn't Doctor Strange just try to fight back against Kent, Inza, and Nabu? *Doctor Strange didn't get to land that many hits This was pretty good but unfortunately for me I was spoiled the outcome because when I was reading the comments, for some reason the spoiler tags were already expanded and one spoiler tag talked about Fate winning, so thus I didn't enjoy the fight as much as I should have. It was still pretty good nonetheless and I already knew Fate was going to win, and this was coming from someone who likes Marvel more than DC. Even though I was spoiled the outcome, for some reason when Fate lost his helmet, I thought Strange was going to win. My only flaws are that Strange and Fate in some parts of the fight had similar voices and those closeups. But the amount of plot twists in the fight, made it very unpredictable, so if I didn't find out who would win in advance, I would've found the fight more surprising. 'Rating' Good Ryu VS Jin Pros *Pretty good animation *Very climatic *Good research *Street Fighter losing streek is broken *Those puns *That double pun in the end *Power scaling is used *The clash between their evil forms *Pretty much the entire fight after when they fight outside of the temple *The shinku-hadouken *We now kinda know why Screwattack sometimes uses and doesn't use scaling *Pretty reasonable results...... Cons *.....on paper *Music was a little annoying *Ryu's feet were out of proportion *First half of the fight was a little boring *The aftermath of the battle could've been shown more. I mean when I first watched the fight, I wasn't really paying attention because I had to go somewhere in 5 minutes and I though Jin got hit with the Shinku-Hadouken and just collapsed and died without any blood. They could've shown the hole in his chest better. *They said Akuma destroyed a meteor but why couldn't they just use that feat instead of the island feat? (They didn't say if the feat is canon though so I'm not sure) *Iffy on the results *Just a nitpick but no voice actors The fight was pretty amazing. When the fight was first announced I wasn't really hyped because I didn't like returning combatants and I'm not a fan of Tekken. I remember watching the fight and knowing Jin would win, but when Ryu fired his shinku hadouken, I accidentally shut my computer screen and as I was opening it, I heard the announcer say "K.O!" and I was like "Jin won that fast? 15 seconds ago, he was in the hadouken!" then I found out Ryu won. I'm kinda iffy on the results myself but the research they did seemed pretty solid. The animation was pretty good but my biggest issue is the lack of voice actors in a 3d fight. Sure Boba vs Samus Remastered, Godzilla vs Gamera, and Link vs Cloud were 3d and lacked voice actors but they had excuses. Boba vs Samus because the original didn't, Godzilla vs Gamera because neither can talk (A composite Godzilla can iirc tho), Link vs Cloud because Link doesn't really speak and it was early in Death Battle. Other than that the fight was pretty awesome. 'Rating' Good Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai Pros *Result is accurate *The finisher *The animation seemed good *Boomstick's reaction to the names in Afro Samurai *Well atleast City-Block level durability Afro is a thing..... *Fight didn't seem to drag on *When Jack's arm fell off I thought he was actually gonna lose...... *City level durability Jack is a thing *Afro's scream at the end *No Number 1 headband nfl *No "Jack's sword can only hurt evil so he can't hurt good people nfl" Cons *.....but looking back when Afro and Jack both swung their swords at the waterfall, you see blood go flying everywhere, BEFORE Jack's arm fell off, indicating that Afro also got wounded (in this case, got his arms sliced off) *....but I'm iffy on Relativistic Afro *No Ninja Ninja? *When Boomstick says "Come the fuck on!", they bleep it out but I can clearly hear him say "fuck", and in Afro's preview he says it uncensored *Fight was short (but I understand) *When Jack's arm comes off, the blood looks scribbly *Isn't Jack right handed? Why couldn't he slash Afro with his right arm when Afro jumped off the bridge? *Jack clearly saw Afro jumping off the bridge towards him for 10 seconds, couldn't he have avoided the blow that would've cost him his arm? *The voice actors only had 2 lines each that weren't grunting noises This pretty much sums up what I'm about to say. The fight was pretty good and something that I would rewatch. The animation is good, and the finisher is the best part. But I do feel like they were overplaying Afro but Jack still stomps. Sure the episode does have it's flaws but those flaws are just mere nitpicks. Rating Good Category:Blog posts